Looking For Flowers, Brings Awful Showers
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: Reno is having a hard time convincing his fiance, Tifa, that she means the world to him, so he does everything he can to get her to believe him...even if it gets him into the craziest situations. For The Sacred and Profane. M for language. ReTi.


a/n: I hope you guys enjoyed my other stories! Here is another request from The Sacred and Profane, who by the way has amazing stories, I recommend all to read them. You won't be disappointed!

So here's another one! It's a ReTi.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The sound of the door creaking shut brought Tifa Lockhart from her dreaming slumber to an awakened panic. Her dark hues snapped opened as she felt the sheets beside her, expecting to wake up her fiancé, Reno, but only feeling a cold emptiness. Panic raced through her veins as she threw the covers off, grabbing her fighting gloves from the night stand on her way into the living room.

She saw a figure before her and gave whoever it was a swift kick to the groin, sending the intruder to the ground.

"Dammit, Tifa…what the hell!" a familiar voice yelled as he slumped to the ground. Tifa gasped and flicked the lights quickly as she found Reno on the floor, clutching where she had kicked. If this were a different situation, the brunette was sure she'd be laughing; however, this was hardly the case.

"My god, Reno, I'm so sorry baby! I thought you would've come home already…" she began as she fell to his side, helping him up. He brushed off his arms and glared down at her.

"Well, we still know that you have that signature kick." He weakly joked, smiling at her, in a pained fashion. Tifa laughed at this and then an idea stuck her mind. She suddenly crossed her arms, the silken fabric from her robe, shifting with the movement.

"Wait…where have you been, Reno?"

"I had to work late…paperwork doesn't sign itself, you know…" Tifa sighed at his reply, rolling her eyes. This was a dispute that had been going on for weeks now…and she could feel anger boiling once more.

"Was Elena there?" Oh no, here it goes again. Reno mimicked the rolling of her eyes as he shrugged.

"So what if she was, babe?"

"Reno. You know I don't like her being there when you're working late! Why does she need to be there, her paperwork is always done on time! What's she doing then, hmm?" the brunette raised her voice slightly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Tifa, we are not fighting about this again. This is the third time this week!" Reno yelled, his voice matching hers in tone.

"Well, if she'd keep her disgusting hands off of you, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"I don't like her, Tifa. I pay no regard to her, at all. If you can't get that through your stubborn head, then this marriage we're planning is not going to last."

"Don't put our future marriage into this, Reno. All I'm trying to say is…I feel like there's something going on. You're always working late, and she's there…and well sometimes…I feel…I feel like you don't love me like you used to." Tifa's voice went from a yell to a tearful whisper. Reno sighed as he pulled Tifa into an embrace. She pulled away from him and went to their room, slamming the door shut, leaving the redhead to himself.

Why didn't she trust him? Sure, he's had his share of womanizing…but that was a long time ago. He loved this woman more than anything, and she wouldn't believe him. He had to prove that she meant more to him than anything in the world…but how?

* * *

After a morning on the couch, the Turk was less than excited to be at work. The very place that pissed Tifa off. She didn't have much to say to him in the morning, except a 'hmm' here and 'oh...okay' there. He kissed her goodbye on the cheek and left for the Shin-Ra building. While shuffling through files and folders, Elena stepped into his office.

"Hey there, Red." She said in a more seductive tone than he could care for. Maybe Tifa was right…she really was coming on to him. Usually, Reno would just deny it…but this tone she used? The brunette was right. There was only one way to fix this.

"Yo, 'Laney! How's it goin'? Listen, I need a favor." Reno said standing up from the bent position he had took by the filing cabinet. Elena's eyes lit up at the sound of 'favor' and she approached him.

"Yes…?" This was perfect. Almost priceless…

"Yeah, my fiancé, Tifa, has been having this trust issue right? So I'm trying to prove to her that she's the only woman I see." He began, almost noting the spark leaving Elena's eyes at the sound of fiancé. However, the redhead continued.

"Could you go with me to the flower shop, to pick up some flowers to take home to her? I would do it myself…but I need a female's opinion." Reno finished, leaning on the filing cabinet as Elena thought it over.

"Sure…" she said, that seductive tone gone as quick as it had come. This was going to be easy; get some flowers, then take his lovely lady out to dinner, problem solved, right?

* * *

They left the building on 'break' (which involved sneaking in elevators and out the back door) and Reno drove them to the nicest flower shop in Edge. He parked the car and dragged the blonde Turk inside with him. She was a little more reluctant about this favor than he liked, but who cared?

"Can I help you, sir?" an elderly woman asked as she approached the two. Reno shook his head and waved nonchalantly as he began to browse the different rows of flowers.

"We have a new selection that you two might like for your mother. Mother's day is approaching, after all!" the woman continued to say, taking the assumption that the two were siblings. Where she got that idea, Reno never knew. Maybe it was the suits.

"No, don't misunderstand, we're not brother and sister, we're Turks!" Elena added. Reno shot her a look and rolled his eyes.

"Elena, what is it with you and saying that you're a Turk. It doesn't give any special privileges, you know."

"I do not say it all the time!" she argued, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, you do. I wouldn't be surprised if you said it in bed." The thought made Reno smirk and Elena growled at him. The elderly woman behind them gasped at his choice of rebuttal, but continued pestering the two, anyway.

"Like I said, we have a sale going on and-"

"Dammit, old hag, I am getting flowers for my fiancé, not my mother! You're lucky I've accepted the fact that she's dead, or you'de have this up your ass! Now scram!" he yelled, turning to the old woman and getting in her face. He made sure to flash his EMR at her to show her what he meant. She scoffed, clearly appalled, and turned away, looking for another customer.

"Reno, that was so mean!" Elena snorted as she followed him. Reno shrugged and began to pick up flowers, smelling them before placing them back in their holders.

"Whatever, Elena. That woman was just getting what was coming to her for nagging people-oh SHIT!" he interrupted his own thoughts as he suddenly ducked. Elena looked around and her eyes grew wide as she quickly ducked with him. Tifa could be seen looking through flowers and talking that same elderly woman.

"Dammit…Elena, if she catches us here, I'm fucked, royally fucked!" Reno whispered harshly as he began to crawl. Elena furrowed her brows once more as something processed.

"Reno, does Tifa think you're cheating on her, with me?" Elena asked, scratching her head. Reno nodded slowly, head down in shame. Elena burst into laughter all of a sudden, leaving the Turk confused.

"Shut up, she'll hear your annoying laugh!"

"S-Sorry, but really? I was just trying to hit on you to make Tseng jealous! I don't like you!" she confessed, continuing her laughter, albeit much quieter.

"Well, can you pick a different person? I don't want to lose her…and you're screwing it up for me!" he hissed before his features expressed sadness. Elena bit her lip, feeling bad for what happened. She had to make it right.

"Okay, I'll help you!"

"Good, but we have to get out of here without her seeing us first...now hush. I'm trying to hear what she's saying!" Reno held up a finger as he listened in on Tifa and the woman's conversation.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure that the flowers were sent to Cloud Stife this morning?" Tifa asked, her voice barely audible. Cloud Strife? What the hell? Reno was suddenly fuming as the thought of the blonde and his fiance' together. Elena crawled away from the redhead, sensing his anger.

"Reno…Reno?" the blonde whispered, trying to get his attention.

"Let's get out of here…we've got another stop to make." The Turk replied as he stood up, walking out quickly while Tifa's back was turned. Elena followed and luckily avoided being seen.

"Reno, stop! What are you going to do? You can't just waltz up to Cloud's place! He's doing deliveries all day! I tried calling him earlier and he said he was busy!" she protested, buckling herself in his car. He zoomed off, heading towards the Seventh Heaven, hardly saying a word.

"We're going to see what those flowers were for…I swear if she's…" Reno couldn't even finish the sentence. After all the accusing she did and it was she who was going behind his back? He wouldn't deal with it. He had to know.

* * *

Elena and Reno were silent until they got to the bar. Cloud lived in the top section of the bar. Reno climbed up the back stairs and through the window, helping Elena through.

"Okay, look for those damn flowers like your life depends on it, got it, blondie?" he said, pointing a finger at her as he was leaving to look in other rooms.

They both found nothing and were about to go into the last room when suddenly the downstairs door opened. Reno flashed a panicked look at Elena as he narrowed his aqua colored eyes.

"You said he'd be gone!"

"What do we do!?"

"Fucking hide, you idiot!" Reno whispered as they scurried like cats to find a hiding spot. Reno dashed into the bathroom shower and Elena followed suit as they both took a deep breath. The chances of him coming in there were slim to none, right? Wrong. The bathroom door slammed open as they heard Cloud sigh. Elena shot Reno a worried look as he shrugged.

"Please…please let him just pee and that's it!" she mouthed, giving prayer signals to the sky. Reno bit his lip as he waited to see what the blonde Ex-SOLDIER was going to do. Suddenly they were both blasted with a shower of cold water. The redhead had to cover Elena's mouth to prevent her from screaming as his eyes widened. They were going to get caught…

They heard the sound of stripping and Elena closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Reno was trying to think of how the hell they could get out without getting busted. Not to mention he was shivering. The curtain started shifting and as Cloud was going in, Reno took the opportunity of escape, and dragged Elena out of there so fast, she didn't even know what was going on. They shuffled from the bathroom and into the hall.

"Hello?" Cloud called out from the shower. Neither of the Turk's answered as they continued their way down the stairs.

"Remind me never to help you again!" Elena growled as they walked down stairs.

"Well, if you didn't screw up the information, we wouldn't have this pro…blem…" Reno quit speaking as Tifa could be seen staring at both of them with an eyebrow raised and tapping foot. Oh, damn.

"Well, isn't this convenient, Reno…" Tifa said, her tone full of anger.

"Tifa, let me explain..." She cut him off with her raising hand.

"No…you're with her…whats there to explain! I can't believe you, Reno…you lied to me, you sick son of a-"

"SHUT UP!" Elena startled the couple as they turned to her.

"I don't like Reno! I was using him to get to Tseng, okay? So stop accusing him! He was just trying to be sweet and get you something really nice, like flowers. Instead, we find out that you bought flowers for Cloud? How faithful is that, Tifa?" Elena yelled, causing Reno to stare at her, confused. Tifa just stood with her mouth open before laughing. He wasn't sure if it was out of relief, or out of amusement.

"Reno…those flowers were delivered to Cloud…because I was going to get them for you for your birthday. I remember you telling me the other day, about your mom's flowers, and I couldn't help but get them for you…you weren't supposed to know…" Reno's jaw dropped as he shook his head. He didn't even expect her to remember such a small detail…and how much he loved the smell of them.

"Babe…I'm sorry. I just…I wanted you to believe that I loved you. Tifa, you're my world. Not Shin-Ra, not Elena, not the Turks. You have no idea how much it hurt that you didn't believe me." He replied slowly. Tifa walked up to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Reno, I felt like I didn't mean that much to…why are you soaking wet?" she asked, looking at his soaked suit, now getting her outfit damp.

"Well…when I heard about the flowers for Cloud, I wanted to find out what they were for and why you would give them to him. We snuck in here and…Cloud came back early…we hid in the shower." He groaned, going over the few seconds of hell from before.

Tifa burst into laughter and she clutched her sides, tears spilling from her eyes. Elena rolled her eyes as she stomped her foot. "Okay, it's not that funny, we're freezing!" she complained.

"No...its just…You…Cloud…shower…!!! Oh, it's just too funny…and just too sweet…"

"Huh?" both Turks cocked their head to the side.

"Reno…you broke into my friend's house, getting yourself soaked, because you were worried about me cheating on you…and you were jealous…that's the sweetest thing…it really is. The fact that you were planning to fight for me, proved me wrong." She said, smiling at her fiancé as she pulled him down to kiss her lips. The redhead welcomed the kiss, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her against him. He was glad this problem was solved.

"I love you, Tifa…only you. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you…only you." He whispered. She smiled, tears still present in her eyes as she kissed him again.

"And I the same, Reno. You're the only one I want…"

The couple held hands and walked off together, leaving Elena smiling at the sweet moment she just witnessed.

"Cloud in the shower, huh? Was he hot?" Tifa teased as Reno placed their dinner on the table, the flowers as the centerpiece. Tifa has been teasing him all afternoon for his mishap.

"No…Tifa again, I didn't see anything, I got out of there!" he said, feigning frustration and turning red as he jammed his fork into his meal. She laughed as she began to eat her meal.

"Wait, does this mean that you were the "foul man in a suit" that the old lady was talking about?" Tifa asked.

"Yup, sure was. She was annoying…about as annoying as Elena…which by the way…I got her back for her attempt at using me." He said, laughing to himself. Tifa raised an eyebrow and pointed her fork at him.

"Babe…what did you do?"

"Oh nothing…"

* * *

Back at Elena's apartment, her phone rang just as she was getting out of a hot bubble bath.

"Hello?"

"This is Tseng." A blush crept up the blonde's cheeks.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"You forgot to turn you paperwork in this evening. Do it tomorrow."

"Right away sir, I'm sorry." She bit her lip. Oh, why did she have to follow Reno around!

"No problem, good night. Oh and Elena? Next time you confess you feelings about a co-worker, you might was to make sure your radio is off, that is all."

"My radio wasn't…OH RENO!"

The end!

* * *

a/n: hope you enjoyed it. There wasn't a lot of Tifa/Reno interaction, but I think the other things make up for it, I kinda like this one, let me know what you think.


End file.
